Chime
Chime is a soulsborne video game in the ''Svea'' series, currently in development. Controls Stats * Ability restriction is not tied to a stat. Levelable Calculated Mechanics Rally * Damage receives is represented as "Rally HP". * While actual current HP is decreased immediately by damage, Rally HP remains for a short duration. * Rally HP represents the amount of HP is recoverable, done by dealing damage to the enemy. * Damage dealt decreases remaining Rally HP, but also restores it to the player. * Compared to Bloodborne, Rally HP is not dependent on the last hit only (making multi-hit attacks too strong) * It also isn't set for a duration and then immediately emptied. * Instead, while there is a grace period where Rally HP doesn't decrease, it decreases over time with a fixed speed, rather than immediately. ** Taking massive damage also gives the player a massive Rally HP pool that takes a longer time to fully deplete. Stability * Stability is a stat that affects the interruptibility of units. * If the instability stat of an attack exceeds the stability stat of the target, the target is interrupted. * By default, player characters have 100 stability. * Stability is increased during attacks; this is known as heavy armor or super armor in other games. ** Slower weapons in general give higher stability. ** Two-handed/special attacks in general give higher stability. * The attacks of bosses and large/dangerous enemies, tend to have very high instability, almost always interrupting the player. Equipment * Different weapons only when the moveset / core flow is different. ** E.g. dagger instead of sword due to shorter range, etc. * "Chests" instead contain weapon skins, along with an upgrade bonus to that weapon. Weaponry * Two-handed attacks are done with L1 and L2. ** Two-handing itself is not a mode that appears however. Sorcery * Dealing damage using MP has the enemy drop incremental MP upon death. ** No MP recovery in the form of items exist. * Projectile sorcery has ramping damage; starting very low and requiring near-full charge to get any real form of damage. Items * to activate. * to switch between. Can be held to switch to first. * Equipped Item is shown on the player, held in their left hand. * All Item equips has limited usage, that may be increased. Pending Support * to activate. * to switch between. Can be held to switch to first. * Support equips has their own limited usage, that also may be increased. Pending Heal * to activate. * to switch restorative effect (rare occasion). ** The default Heal effect cannot be removed, and will always take up the 1st slot. * Applies a heal-over-time for the entirety of the user's health. * While the activation is fairly quick, any damage received while the effect is active cancels it. * Healing is limited by a resource, that can be increased upon exploration. * The resource is immediately consumed upon activation, regardless of any health actually being healed. * The heal-over-time rate is constant, regardless of maximum health. Design |} |} |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| |} |} |} |} |- |style=""| |} |style=""| |- |colspan="2" style=""| |} |} Menu |style=""| |- |style=""| |style=""| |style=""| |- |style=""| |style=""| |style=""| |style=""| |style=""| |- |style=""| |style=""| |} Alternate |} |- |style=""| |} |style=""| |- |colspan="2" style=""| |} |} |style="height:60px;text-align:left;"| |- |style="height:60px;text-align:right;padding-right:25px;"| |style="height:60px;padding-left:25px;"| |- |style="height:60px;text-align:right;"| |style="height:60px;"| |} Battle Flow * While self-Heal is precise and effective, enemies have fast and relentless attacks. * The difficulty comes from being able to maintain the heal over time, without losing resource, as one will if damage is taken when the heal-over-time effect is active. * The player has two options: *# Evade until health is restored. *# Stun and stagger the enemy, preventing them from dealing damage until health is restored. * Revenge Recovery has a long window of opportunity, and can be utilized to aid with the speed of recovery. ** Do note that this "wastes" some self-Heal resource, as Revenge Recovery overrides some of the healing.